My Past, My Future, My life
by Sonazefan101
Summary: Hey, Ive got one heck of a story to tell you all, from the age of 5, to present day. Its a good story, so get your popcorn and take a seat and start reading, cause youll like this story, oh wait youll like MY story I really should say. Anything that is used in this fic is copyrighted to that person besides the aura concept, my characters, and umm Kusegami, soo yeah
1. Chapter 1

Ok do due to the epic support of my last pole, I am going to go through with my actual Emily Kuso history, Now Im a little nervous here, Ive never actually made this public, to anyone, So please give me feedback on this, Im very interested to know :D

And without further adue, Welcome to my past, and please bare with me...

Every night its the same thing, staring at the empty house, all alone, still struggling to accept reality. My mother, gone, never to return, I dont understand how this happened still, all I remember was the blood, and then a bright white light. I look over to the living room, and see the dog bed meant for my mothers compangian, Kusegami, hes gone as well.

"Nothing is going to be the same anymore" I told myself," And I just have to accept that" and it was true. Its just when the time comes, its hard to accept the past, and go on with the future, and only at the age of 5, im alone, with nobody to guide me through the darkness. I just want to change what happened, so everything is good and cheery again.

Then I look at the locket around my neck, then look at the same one on the table. She gave this to me before she died, I still remember her words...

_ My time has come my daughter, you will do great things in your lifetime. Take this these 2 lockets and take one, and give the otherone to someone that you have a bond with, a bond cannot be broken. Your aura is shinging with happiness in your future, so please, be happy. Emily do it for your mother, this is my last request. You will meet friends, and family, so look at the world head on. This is where we part, thank you and goodbye..._

I still look at these like a momento, and Ill never let it go, Its time for me to take my moms place, I have to. Yet, something isnt the same, but im sure something will show up eventually.

So I sit there, flickin my long brown tail back and forth, odd isnt it. A human having a tail, Eh I kindof like it. Its fun hanging from trees with it :D. Funny thing as well, my mobain form has it as well. I always wonder what it means, Im sure ill find out, eventually.

"Eh, I think thats enough sitting around for one day, Im gonna take a quick fly before it gets to dark out" I told myself, and I did just that. Wondering what is to happen next...


	2. Chapter 2

So I look outside, to see the wonderful glistening snow in the sunset. Nothing better then seeing snow, it always cheers me up inside, its a good feeling ya know?

"Well lets go for a quick fly before it gets too dark out" I told myself, then took off.

Im still a beginner with this whole aura thing, its fun to use though, I always watched my mom use hers, she told me I have great potential with it, I just hope shes right. Cuase personally I dont think Im gonna be as good as her, but well see.

So I keep flying, only to sense something, its faint but its defintally something. 'Huh' I thought to myself, 'Thats odd, never had this feeling before. Better check it out though'

I flew closer and closer, only in the dark of what this is that Im sensing, but I kept moving on to the source. Eventually when I was close enough, I saw something blue in the snow, with a rock nearby. First thing I did, the epic facepalm, then I flew over to the blue thing.

Again when I got there, I slapped my forehead, its a hedgehog, and a young one at that. People these days, their so stupid, only and Idoit would leave their kid out in the snow. I mean really, comon be considerate.

Thats when I noticed he was out cold, then I picked him up and rush home as fast as I could. I could see blood, nothing too serious, I hope atleast. I take a good look at the kid, Well its a boy, hes blue, and looks not much older then like 3 or 4. Thats pretty much what I could tell.

About 10 minutes later I rushed through the door, chucked some wood into the fireplace, threw a blanket over the hedgehog, and just waited. I really hope this is nothing too serious, If he was out there any longer, he couldve been dead o.o.

"Cant believe people, leave a poor kid in the snow. I mean really, are people just THAT heartless nowdays?" I asked myself. Only to get obviousally no answer. I look at the kid once more, I still help but feel bad, I mean really, it seems like he hit his head on a rock for crying out loud. All I can do is wait, and hopefully he will wake up.

And about eh 30 minutes later, he did just that.

I perked up when I saw him open his eyes, it was like a newborn, no idea where he is, who he is. It made me worry a bit, but atleast it was good to know he was alive at the very least.

"Hey there little guy, you ok?" I asked him, hoping for an answer. He got up, looking around for a bit, with wide eyes. Then he looks at me, and gave a slight nod, meaning yes. I breathed for a sec, atleast he was ok.

Then I asked him,"So what happened?", not trying to ask a million questions at the same time. He looked at me, then thought, then tilted his ears back.

"I... I dont know," He told me, of course. Something bad always has to happen doesnt it?

"Well do you know where your from?" I asked, hoping from a different answer, no luck. Same thing, he doesnt know. So I tried a few other questions, again the same response. Something mustive happened when he collied with that rock, or on the ground, or you get my point, that resulted in memory loss.

I sighed, the poor kid doesnt even remember his own name, thats how bad it was. I just cant help but feel sorry for him, and he needs one. I gotta come up with one and fast. I took a look at him again, the quills, how their bent, his fur color, just him really.

"Umm then how about I just call you... um...um... uhh... oh! I know! How about I call you Sonic?" I asked. Hey it sounds like a pretty decent name to me. I think he liked it too, his ears perked up when I said it.

"Ummm, yeah sure, it sounds fine" He told me, then looked away. Well hes sure a shy one. Thats just great.

"Hey, theirs no reason to be shy here, Im only trying to help out here. " I told him, then he looked back up at me. I really dont know whats wrong with him, but I really wanna help. After a few minutes, he smiled a bit, then walked over to me and layed on me.

"Th-Thanks" He said, then he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, "So whats your name then" he asked me.

Hes nervous, I can tell, he has no idea where he is, and doesnt even know who he is, its gotta be nerve racking.

"Heh, My names Emily, Emily Kuso, and so Sonic, you can stay here as long as you like, or atleast until your parents find you," I told him. Then he looked up at me with wide eyes again.

"I-I can? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said hugging me to death. Oh dear, well hes happy, and a little puff ball of energy.

"Heh dont worry sonic, everything is gonna be fine" I told him, then I started stroking his quills. Heh that calmed him down a bit, and made him drowsy. He took a look at me one last times with those Emerald eyes and smiled.

"Th-Thank you" He said, then closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Maybe this is what I felt I was missing earlier, a compangain to have along with me, like my mom. Once hes a bit older atleast, and all healed up. Now I couldnt help but feel tired myself, so I drifted off into a sleep as well. Waiting for what the morning brings...


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually I open my eyes to the dim morning light only to see a small blue ball of fuzz sleeping peacefully on me. Heh guess it wasnt just a dream after all. Hes just looks so cute, yet hes just in the dark of everything. Ill make it up to him though, somehow..

"Hey there sleepy head, rise and shine" I said, slowly shaking him in hopes of him waking up. It took a little effort, but eventually he woke up. Again with those emerald eyes of his he looked confused, eh he still must be trying to accept whatever happened.

"Hmmmm, Emmy, Im tired," He said, look at me with droopy eyelids. Poor kid, that blow mustive taken a lot out of him. He was a total mess, scraps and scars all over him and his fur is all matted.

"Sonic... comon you cant sleep forever now can you? Please?," I chuckled. He such a cute kid, its almost a shame though. Having amnesia, at such a young age as well.

Then I looked at him, and he looked at me, with those emerald eyes of his and sighed.

"Alright fine.." Then he sighed. Pretty clear that he wants to stay asleep, but its never good to have to much as one thing. As my mother always said atleast. Well might as well get him cleaned up, cause he sure needs it badly.

"Now sonic, we really gotta get you cleaned up, you still look like a mess.." I sighed. Its Like somebody left him out there in the cold to die or something, but then again are people really that selfish these days? I mean you would have to have a heart of darkness to just leave a kid his age out in the cold, wondering endlessly. Then again he doesnt remember anything, so he couldnt of just been left out there by somebody. Something had to happen, but that part could be anything. Endless possibilities there.

"Emmy... Im hungry," I heard. That snaped me out of my thoughts for a sec and looked down at the little ball of fuzz tugging on my shirt. That innocent look on his face is just mind controling.

"Alright, Alright fine we can eat before we clean you up kid" I said, yet he still didnt look happy though. Something still bothering him.

"Sonic?" I said, "whats still bothering you?" Then he looked down at the floor, sighed then look back up at me.

"Do-do you ever think im gonna find out who I am? Or who my parents are?" He asked. Oh dear chaos, Im such an idiot. Of course thats gonna bother him. I sighed, cause I know he wont lighten up until he gets an answer.

"...Sonic... Eventually, Kay? Im not gonna give up on that sonic, but we really need to get you all cleaned up first ok? I want to make sure your alright first...," I said.

Then he looked at me with ears back and a slight smile, its gonna be fun living with this kid I can tell. His innocence is just so sweet, hes like a little angel. I just hope he gonna be ok... Now now Emily, lets just get something to eat for this kid.

"Soooo then sonic, do you have anything in mind that you may wanna eat?" I asked him. Gotta give him something.

Then he just gave me a simple headshake indicating no. Fun, maybe he doesnt remember what he likes to eat, since of whatever happened.

Then I just figured I would just give him a bowl of cereal, so I went and made a bowl for him and put it infront of him. He looked back at me, confused, then I gave him the signal to eat it. So he did, It looked like he was enjoying it, he had a smile on his face eating it.

"Heh your enjoying that, arnet you sonic?" I asked.

"Umm uh umm, yes," He said, tilting his ears back.

I looked back at him, still doesnt seem like he fully trusts me yet, and I dont blame him. I wouldnt either If I suddenly woke up in a strangers house house and couldnt remember anything. Poor guy.

"Sonic... common I need to get you patched up, your still a mess, and Im concered, I dont want anything worse to happen to you..."

I mean I understand that I just met him... but theirs something in me that doesnt want to let go if him that easily, like I dont wanna leave him unless Im forced to.

"Oh, o-okay then," He replied

"You know sonic, Im only doing this because I care about you, but I can understand if you would just wanna get up and go," I said.

Maybe it isnt the best thing for me to keep him here, I dont know anything about this kid, but something just feels... loving about him. Emily nonsense, you gotta j-just get this feeling out of your head, im sure its nothing.

"B-but I dont wanna go, I wanna stay here with you. I-I dont have anywhere else to go," He said, looking at me with those big emerald eyes.

"Sonic... but theres better places to go then to just stay here with me..." I said

"But, I feel, safer here, with you, and I dont wanna go," He said

Is it true then, he really doesnt want to go? Now that I think about it, being in a giant world, with no memories or anything, he would want to stay with the first person he met, which Is me. So I sighed and back at him.

"Well if your sure, okay then common. Lets go get you cleaned up then" I said, looking back at him smiling.

I think hes the one, the one thats supposed to be my partner, my compangian, my friend. Like how My mother had that unbreakable bond with Kusegami, I think that bond may be starting to from here. I looked back him, he got up and walked over to me smiling. Hes happy, and I think I should be as well. Everything happens for a reason, and I should just look on ahead, to see what will happen next.

"Heh well common then sonic, Lets go get you patched up" I said.

"Alright," He told me.

I dont think the fact that he doesnt remember even bothers him, and maybe I shouldnt let my mothers death bother me a well. I have him now, and I think thats all I ever need to be happy.


End file.
